


春深（《必入歧途》番外篇）

by EvaReus



Category: Ultraman Nexus, ウルトラマンティガ | Ultraman Tiga
Genre: M/M, 诺迪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaReus/pseuds/EvaReus
Summary: 本篇为《必入歧途》番外篇，不过不影响独立阅读，只是心境可能会略有不同；故事发生在奈克瑟斯刚刚成为诺亚不久后，本文中人间体为本体幻化。
Relationships: Noa/Tiga
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为《必入歧途》番外篇，不过不影响独立阅读，只是心境可能会略有不同；  
> 故事发生在奈克瑟斯刚刚成为诺亚不久后，本文中人间体为本体幻化。

正月快结束的时候，诺亚为回应祈祷离开了地球。

迪迦原本想随他同去，但新年前就答应了社区的外出介助会帮忙照顾孤寡老人，迪迦不忍心让老人们的期待落了空，便嘱咐诺亚几句自己留守在了地球。

二月初，社区里的志愿者张罗了花牌竞技大赛，迪迦不了解这些人类的玩法，老人们总能把他打得落花流水，围在一起笑得前仰后合，把他的后背拍得啪啪响——“大古还是太年轻哟！”老人们也会问起孤门，大古解释说孤门有自己的使命，这时总会有几个刚强硬朗的老人滔滔不绝批判起过度发展的信息社会对年轻人的不合理压榨，大古很难解释这其中的不同，也只能笑着点头称是。

孤门话不多，不过这也恰恰是长辈们最喜欢他的地方。大古有时会听他们抱怨如今的年轻人不懂礼貌不够稳重，“不像孤门那小伙子，人长得帅，性格也好，踏实又谦逊”。

这种错位感时常让迪迦觉得很奇妙。

大赛散会时，大古一边打扫杂物一边对着那些画有风物故事的漂亮卡片出神，组织者看出他对花牌的浓厚兴趣，很好心地送了他一副还不忘打趣道——记得和孤门多练习练习，免得下次还输得这么惨。

迪迦睡前又仔细品味了一遍花牌上的图案，人们堂堂正正地把“光”写在卡片上，努力去收集花鸟动物以此战斗——不知道诺亚对此怎么想——他已经迫不及待想和他分享这个小小的新发现。

约摸凌晨四点，迪迦感觉到熟悉的身体紧紧贴上了自己的后背。

男人把额头埋在他的肩膀蹭了蹭，手臂寻求安全感似的牢牢抱住他的腰，他甚至能感觉到手掌滚热的温度透过睡衣熨帖着他的小腹。

诺亚极少会这样，毕竟他已经不再是奈克瑟斯。

月光照在孤门的脸上，他看上去很平静。

大古转过身，将食指和中指并在一起轻轻按在孤门眉间，仿佛在抹去旁人无法看穿的哀愁：“怎么了，诺亚？”

孤门不说话，凑上前轻咬他的粉色唇瓣。

大古闻到孤门身上有很重的硫磺味，隐约猜出了他心情疲惫的原因，不过他不想过于直白的点破，等到孤门终于安下心愿意松开他一些，大古抬起手一下下梳理起孤门柔软的头发，静静地等他开口。

“抱歉，吵醒你了。”

碎发一缕微垂，但孤门一眨不眨地仍是盯着大古瞧，眼睛里有隐忍的忧郁。

“没有的事，刚好有句话想对你说，”大古微微一笑，“欢迎回家。”

孤门再次枕进白皙的颈窝里怀恋地深深吸气，大古拍着他的后背小声哄道：“别伤心了。”

“不，我不伤心。”孤门好像不太理解大古说的话，“那是一颗本来就应该毁灭的星球，只是我到达那里才发现这个事实。”

大古手上的动作停顿了一下，孤门没有察觉，他向下滑进大古的怀里，将耳朵贴在爱人安稳的心跳上——噗通——噗通——然后渐渐的，呼吸开始发沉。

大古低头看着孤门头顶的发旋，忽然间，百感交集。

翌日清晨，大古本想早早独自出门祈福，不搅扰孤门休息，但他只是稍微动了一下，孤门便警觉地醒了，两人窝在床上小声叙了会话，孤门决定陪大古同去。

要说这件事也是社区里的太太们起的头，聊天时谈起附近有处神社的新年祈愿非常灵验，能够保佑人无病无痛，不过一定要祈福二十一天才有效，大古阴差阳错被拉着去了一次，结果就这样糊里糊涂坚持了二十天，最后一天总是不愿意放弃的。

出门前孤门帮大古仔仔细细系好了围巾，又蹲下来确认鞋子里是否干爽，大古扶着孤门的肩膀嫌他实在是太麻烦：“你有时候比咱家楼下那位爷爷还啰嗦。”

孤门也不顶嘴，站起来揽住大古吻他的鼻尖：“我是不是老爷爷，你不是比谁都更清楚吗？”

大古没想到这一清早孤门就讲起了荤话，直接闹了个大红脸，从前都是自己逗他，现在全然反了过来，真是越来越招架不住他直白超脱的性子。火红的围巾衬得大古的脸蛋更显娇艳，孤门想吻他的泪痣，大古别扭地躲开了，生气似的推开门就往外走。

走了几步发现孤门还站在门口，又气冲冲颠回来扯起孤门的手：“你还傻站着干什么！”

“没有你，我不知道该怎么走。”

一句话顺得大古没了脾气。

两人慢慢走在湿润的小路上，梅花已零星开了些许，清极不知寒，自是别有一番韵味。

昨夜的事，孤门没有再提，倒是提起要不要去热海泡温泉，大古当然高兴，原本也是他们两年前的计划了，迫于诸多宇宙之事一直没能成行。走到神社时大古的脑袋瓜里已经有了许多计划，红扑扑得喜笑颜开，一旁祈愿的人还以为他是来还愿的，纷纷更加虔诚。

大古也不知道在祈福时要说些什么，地球万物有灵，只不过大约是保不了他和诺亚的，但他还是像人类一样双手合十，满怀心意诚挚祝福。

“谢谢你帮忙照顾地球，今天也辛苦了。”

走下台阶时大古发现孤门站在鸟居外望着天空，诺亚对关于神灵的故事一向没什么兴趣，大古想跳下台阶吓他一吓，但孤门怎么可能感觉不到他的气息呢？大古刚刚跳起来孤门一个转身径直把人接在了怀里，倒是把大古吓了一跳。

两人在神社附近吃了份清淡的定食，一只胖乎乎的三花猫主动跑到大古脚边撒娇想讨片鱼肉吃，脑门抵在大古的脚踝上亲昵地讨好，脖子上的褐色花纹挤出层层软软的褶皱，大古喜欢得紧，忍不住语调雀跃地惊呼：“孤门！你快看这个小家伙儿！”

孤门盯着那只猫咪，猫咪也蹲坐下来盯着他瞧。

“……猫。”

很快猫咪感到无趣，用爪子呼噜着脸傲气地离开了。

如果是奈克瑟斯，他一定会又惊又喜地爱抚一番。奈克瑟斯看小动物的眼神都是小心翼翼的，像是克制着自己的一切情感，害怕对这个世界投入太多感情会产生不舍，但是诺亚只是这样淡淡地盯着那只猫，他和奈克瑟斯不同，并不会因此有更多的念头。

大古看着平静喝茶的孤门，有些不明所以的难过。

“诺亚。”

因为迪迦叫了他的本名，孤门也不自觉地坐直了身子，侧耳认真等待着他的发言。

大古原本想说的话又不自觉地放软了，他甚至觉得这样的孤门其实也挺可爱的，就像方才那只等着鱼片的三花猫。

大古想了想，提议道：“我们，过一次情人节吧，像真正的地球人一样。”

“怎么了？”孤门好像有点不安。

“没什么，只是马上就要到了，想起我们一起体验过的节日这么多，却还没有体验过情人节，有点可惜。”大古眨了眨眼睛，“我们，是情人，对吧？”

“好，都听你的。”

人类是如何度过情人节的，对迪迦来说，可真是个有点难的课题。

他见证过千奇百怪的节日庆祝，关于情人节，每个时代都有每个时代的含义，他并不知道这个时代的人类是如何度过的，又不愿意在诺亚面前露怯，只好硬着头皮去问年轻的孩子们，被女生们团团围住揶揄了许久才得到一个最普通的模板。

“这样很没意思啦，大古先生会被甩的。”

“有什么关系，说不定对方会觉得他很可爱啊！”

“如果对方像大古先生这样帅，我完全不会介意。”

“呐呐，大古先生的女朋友是什么样的人啊？”

“难不成是……男朋友？”

“我知道了，是孤门先生对不对！”

“呀~”女孩子们齐齐发出兴奋的尖叫，“超般配的！”

直到大古面红耳赤脱了身，女孩子们还在身后挥着手臂大声提醒：“重点是，要找一家昂贵的情趣酒店尽情的sex！”

随后是一串银铃般的笑声。大古暗道现在的孩子真是不得了，该说是返璞归真吗……让他不由想起远古女性的狂野风范。

情人节前一晚，迪迦陪诺亚看了几部老旧的黑白恐怖片，不知不觉就讨论起人类对卡米拉星德拉克拉斯的误解，接着又在人类如何对吸血鬼产生神秘崇拜的问题上一直聊到了东方欲晓，两人在地球一向按照人类作息生活，一觉醒来差不多近中午了，慢吞吞吃完简餐才向电影院出发。

迪迦就这样完全没有了节日的紧张感——因为他发现所谓的情人节计划，好像和他们的日常也没有太大的不同。

影院里铺天盖地都是应景的粉色，海报上都是一对对亲密的男女主角，两人挑来挑去，总算选出了一部号称是大制作的灾难片。看电影的人很多，大部分都是打扮时髦的年轻情侣，互相间有意无意攀比炫耀着恩爱，大古怕孤门觉得不自在，但孤门站在那里反倒比他还要更自若些。

到底是个成熟的男人了，以往那些羞涩终是再不得见了。

奶油的香甜飘散在大厅里，大古买了份店员热情推荐的情侣套餐，孤门双手接过可乐，大古便顺手拿起一颗焦糖饱满的爆米花喂到孤门嘴里。

“好甜。是什么？”

见孤门难得惊奇地瞪大了眼睛，大古忍不住笑着逗他：“玉米。”

“玉米？”

“这个叫做爆米花，好吃吗？”

“嗯。”

“香香甜甜的吧？”

“嗯，很有意思的味道。”

“诺亚，这是人们在微不足道的生活中，制造出来的含有幸福感的味道。”大古抱着爆米花桶，目光温柔，“……要记住这种味道啊。”

孤门垂眼看着大古，心里仿佛有什么东西饱胀着要绽开，就像那名为爆米花的东西，噼里啪啦让他感到罕见的陌生与新奇，连灵魂的所有感官都奇迹般地复苏，只有唇舌变得愚钝，所有语言都在此变得笨拙苍白不足以描述他的感受。

孤门郑重地点了点头。

大古喜欢他乖学生的模样，踮起脚摸了摸孤门的脑袋：“真乖。”

电影的故事内容很简单，讲述的还是末日来临前人类如何奋力的自救，两人不打扰其他人观影，偶尔用意念交流。孤门显然对人类费尽心力制作的灾难场景并不太感兴趣，但是大古每次看到人类与挚爱告别的场景都会揪心地抓住孤门的手臂。

影片中的大洪水开始席卷整个城市时，大古忽然问了孤门一个问题。

“你做过这样的事吗？”

孤门沉默了很长时间，大古以为他不会回答这个问题了，但孤门最终还是用意念回复了他。

“我不会让他们这么痛苦。”

大古默默吸了一口可乐，没有应答。

走出电影院时，大古仍然对那些巨大自然灾害反噬般的刻画很有感触：“我很想知道盖亚和阿古茹会怎么看这部影片……”

孤门不解地问大古：“为什么生灵总是害怕末日的到来，却又要自己制造末日？”

与其说这是一个问题，倒不如说是一句埋藏已久无人诉说的抱怨，带着微愠和苛责，犹如计较造物的不完美，但又因他们已生长出灵魂而束手无策。

大古想了一会才回答道：“也许是因为好奇。他们并非全能全知，无法洞见自己的命运，但是诺亚，对未知的渴望，是生命活力的重要特征。宇宙如此浩大，却也是由每一粒微渺组成的，讲起来不过是一句宇宙法则可以概括，但他们也有挣扎的权力，那些生命的过程不属于你我，不属于任何人……就算是你，也有想要知道的事情，不是吗？”

“我……”

“比方说，”大古牵起孤门的手，十指自然地扣在一起转变了沉重的话题，“你不好奇我们接下来要去做什么吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

电影院刚好在一个游乐园区附近，这里也就理所当然成了情侣们热衷的去处，每个项目设施前的队伍都很长，不过所谓惊险刺激的玩乐对迪迦和诺亚来说算不上有趣，也就没有什么遗憾可言。

两人坐在长椅上观察来来往往的人，男人，女人，小孩，大古耐心地给孤门讲述人类家庭概念的种种变革和故事，孤门听得津津有味，话题稍停时，孤门指着不远处的摩天轮问道：“这是我们平时坐新干线会看见的那个眼睛吗？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“没什么，只是我从前没有觉得它看起来这么大。”

大古拉着孤门站起来：“换个视角，有些事会很不同，要不要感受一下？”

摩天轮已经有了些年头，座舱不大，约莫能坐下四到六人，毕竟是情人节，大多都选择两人独处，一对母子好不容易才在大古和孤门乘坐时登了上来。

“真是抱歉，今天人很多，如果打扰到你们还请多多包涵。”

年轻的母亲梳着齐肩短发，脸盘端庄秀气，看起来很温柔。

大古连忙摇头：“不会，我们也只是想感受一下而已。”

说话间孤门突然抓住了大古的手，大古疑惑地侧目询问，只见孤门正眼神复杂地望着对面的女人。

大古用意念轻声问道：“是认识的人吗？”

“……曾经记忆里的故人。”

大古不多言，安静回握住孤门的手。

小男孩圆头圆脑，皮肤晒成了健康的小麦色，他扯了扯女人的淡粉色套装。

“妈妈，到了最高点的时候一定要叫我。”说罢小男孩就用手捂住了双眼。

“小武，不要这样没礼貌，先谢谢两位哥哥。”

男孩看上去调皮，但还是很听话的先站起来道了谢。

“见笑了。他想知道奥特曼眼中的城市是什么样的。”

大古和孤门双双愣了一会，还是大古接过了话头：“说起来，异生兽和怪兽已经有很久没有出现了……”

“是啊，许多像他年纪这么大的孩子都不太记得那些战斗了，慢慢的，也会有些人会认为奥特曼是只存在于故事里的虚构人物吧。”

男孩捂着眼睛执拗地反驳：“不！迪迦和奈克瑟斯是真实存在的！他们两个人合在一起变成了诺亚！现在一定还在默默守护着人类，就像爸爸守护着我们一样！”

“是啊，就像你父亲一样，一定，还在某个地方默默地守护着我们。”女人不太好意思地向二人解释道，“实不相瞒，今天是外子的忌日，他在最初的新宿事件中去世了。”

大古流露出抱歉的意味，女人马上转换了轻快的神色：“生死无常，我很感激奈克斯特奥特曼，如果没有他，或许我们母子也无法活下来。生命本身已经是一种馈赠，我想，只要活下去总会遇见美好的人和事，您说对吗？”

女人微笑着看向孤门，孤门将大古的手握得更紧，释然道：“……没有放弃，真的太好了。”

简单几句寒暄，几人不再深聊，孤门也恢复了往日的沉敛静静凝望舱外的景色。

摩天轮摇啊摇，把天空摇出了不一样的颜色。

“小武，可以睁开眼睛了。”

男孩甫一听到母亲的话就迫不及待地趴到玻璃上，半响，自言自语道：“原来这就是迪迦和奈克瑟斯眼中的城市……”

原以为小孩子会更加开心，没想到后半程小武一直闷闷不乐，回到地面时小武伤心地问道：“妈妈，其实，他们根本看不见我们吧？”

“嗯？小武在说谁呀？”

“奥特曼。”男孩看起来很失落，“因为……因为我们在奥特曼的眼里就像蚂蚁一样小……”

“呐，小武，”大古蹲下来和小武平视，“想要守护的心……是无限大的，奥特曼一定能感觉到，你这颗相信着未来的心……就是最耀眼的光啊，千万不要怀疑这一点。”

“嗯！”小武的表情再度明亮起来，拍拍胸口自豪道，“我不会忘记这颗心！也不会忘记诺亚的！”

孤门站在一旁，聆听着游乐园的人世喧闹，神色柔和。

夜晚还是有些寒凉，不过正好吹散了微热的酒劲。

两人趁着夜色在私家经营的居酒屋小酌了几杯，大古酒量太浅很少独自在外喝酒，不过有孤门在身边，小小的放肆也无伤大雅。因为大古无意中赞叹了下酒的小菜很爽口，孤门便缠着老板求问方法，老板不耐烦地问其原因，孤门眼也不眨答道：“这位是我爱人，他说您做的小菜很好吃。”

居酒屋老板魁梧健硕，切生鱼片的样子都很像黑社会人士舞弄刀法。

老板闻言将刀扔插在案板上，双手抱胸，胳膊上的肌肉全都像小山丘一样隆起，大古怕老板不悦正想打圆场，老板却爆发出一阵豪爽的大笑。

“小哥，真有魄力啊！我很喜欢你坦荡的样子！”

临走时到底还是将配方写给了孤门。

大古和孤门在繁华的街道漫步，孤门暖着大古的手揣进自己大衣兜里，偶尔有好奇审视的目光看向他们，孤门也全然不在意。

已是深夜，迪迦始终没有细问诺亚的心事，他们都有数不尽的过往，彼此默契地从不去试探猜忌对方。

大古按照少女们给的地图走过最后一个岔路口，出现在眼前的是一幢小楼，乍一看和街道上其他的写字楼无甚区别，走进去后同样整洁明亮。

由于是全自助无人管理，大堂很安静，和大古有限人类知识中的待合旅社已经截然不同。

情人节果然生意极好，电子屏幕上只剩下几间房还亮着灯可供选择，不过一眼望去房间里的装修都很奇特，从教室到电车，甚至还有各种说不上来像刑具一样的摆设，情趣的取向充满了人间妄想，让神也要咂舌不止。

两人站在屏幕前不知所措，大古小指羞怯地勾了下孤门的手：“要不然……我们回去吧……”

“嗯，也好。”孤门很平静地点头应了，好像完全没有被这些大胆的幻想刺激到。

也许诺亚对自己并没有什么幻想吧……一闪而过的念头让大古突然生出一股莫名的倔强，拉住孤门又不肯走了。

“算了，来都来了。”

两人嘀咕了半天，还是挑了一间看起来不那么破格的，大古攥着钥匙心脏砰砰跳个不停，孤门牵着他的手，无事一般走在前面，一间一间辨识门牌号码。

房间内设和透过显示器看见的完全一样。装修很古典，整体的颜色都是令人心安的沉色，墨绿与古铜突显出典雅的风味，房间里的布饰都是厚重的丝绒搭配精致的浅色蕾丝，床头和矮桌还镶着欧式藤纹，墙壁一侧配有两排书架，类似书房的设计让大古自在了许多。

大古在洗澡的时候想到，其实他和孤门的关系是从同居开始的，而非一般情侣循序渐进，从彼此的小兴趣或是别的什么开始了解对方再升温到对彼此身体的渴求，他们从一开始就在血雨腥风中见过了彼此的伤痕。

就像这个情人节的标准模板，从来对他们都不适用。

也许所有的感情最终都会归于平淡，到那时，诺亚还会需要他的温度吗？

大古关掉蓬头随便擦了擦身体，走出浴室时看见孤门坐在昏黄暧昧的房间里，窗外是烦扰的霓虹，孤门的侧脸如静谧的神域，永远沉寂，拂悲悯喜。

在这一瞬，迪迦觉得自己不该去思考如此没有意义的问题。

他爱眼前这个男人。

这就是他可以确定的事实。

大古轻轻跪坐到床上，从身后抱住孤门。

“今天，觉得开心吗？”

“嗯。”孤门握住大古的手，“和你在一起，每一分，每一秒，都很开心。”

迪迦总觉得有时候诺亚在害怕。

他说不清。

与奈克瑟斯那种因为习惯了独自背负而不敢相信眼前的幸福不同，诺亚似乎很害怕自己会离开，并非不信任，倒更像是在担心着某种未知的不可抗力，这力量压得他时而独自哀愁，言语间充满不经意的绝望，甚至让他遗忘了那些努力学习去爱的过程。

迪迦下定了决心。

他灵巧地迈下床：“诺亚，这个地球的夜晚，这个宇宙的瞬间，只属于我们两个人。”

“迪迦……”

他站在那一片灯红酒绿中缓缓解开衣带，浴袍直接滑落在脚边，洁白的身体在朦胧的喧嚣中仿佛散发着神圣的光芒，大古分开大腿主动跨坐在孤门膝上，双手捧着孤门的脸颊，无比认真地直视他的双眼柔声承诺。

“我哪里也不会去，你并非一无所有，我是你的，每一分，每一秒。”

孤门轻轻揽住大古，他的手在颤抖，他的情感从来不属于他自己，生怕因为太过珍爱而毁灭。

“我不会轻易坏掉的，”大古鼓励似的扶住腰间的手，让孤门能够抱得更紧，能够完完全全真实感受到他肌肤的温度。大古一边用鼻尖磨蹭着孤门俊逸的脸颊，一边轻巧地抽掉孤门浴袍上的绳结，手指温柔地包裹住爱人已经抬头的欲望，“……甚至你对我做什么都可以，你不想试试吗？”

“迪迦……”


	3. Chapter 3

孤门猛地按住大古的后颈，有些粗暴地啃咬大古不断挑逗他的双唇，两人一起纠缠着倒在床上，然后是火热绵延至全身的吻和不厌其烦的触碰，他们早已对彼此的敏感点都了如指掌，互相抚慰了一会就忍不住想渴望更多。

湿热的舌头滑过胸腹留下浅浅的水渍，大古流畅的腹肌让孤门迷恋不已，恰到好处的线条永远如同少年介于成熟和青涩之间。

大古轻摇身体享受着神的虔诚，他喜欢看到诺亚偶尔的失控，就像目睹爱的热流喷涌融化冰面的那个瞬间，真实而温暖。

“嗯……那里……还要……”

大古微微睁开眼睛，恍惚看见了自己迷醉的面孔，起初他以为是错觉，但幻象迟迟不曾消失，每一次细微喘息的频率都和他相同。

大古终于意识到，那是一面镜子。

由于起初的昏暗和紧张，大古一直没有注意到正上方天花板竟然镶嵌着一整面镜子，镜子毫不客气地将床上的春色完完整整照得通透，连他迫不及待敞开身体任孤门吮吸的样子都一清二楚。

大古突然感到剧烈的羞耻，尽管他已决定在这个夜晚将自己毫无保留地奉献给他的神祇，但沉沦在欲望里的陌生面容让他全身的每一处毛孔都变得火辣辣的。

孤门正亲吻着他的大腿，或许这样下去，他就会看见自己是如何被那雄伟的楔子不可思议地一次次进入。

大古有点急地推着孤门：“诺亚……等一下，不要……不要这个姿势……”

孤门怕弄疼他便顺着他去折腾，大古从孤门手里溜走，然后又主动翻过身乖巧地趴跪在床上。

诺亚知道迪迦不太喜欢用这个姿势，但此刻他甚至略微翘起了臀部，带着故意的引诱试图藏起自己小小的弱点。

迪迦在性事上算不得保守，天生的自信催生出风情万种，不过在许多奇怪的地方总是有出乎意料的清纯羞涩，诺亚觉得这大概是因为迪迦与人类产生了太多联系，偶尔他奇妙的小脑袋里会产生有趣的联想。

孤门吻着大古优雅的肩膀明知故问道：“怎么了，迪迦？”

圆润白皙的臀瓣像两颗甜蜜的丹荔果肉邀请孤门品尝，孤门着迷地掰揉着，舌尖反复在若隐若现的穴口附近徘徊却不肯进入，只在挺翘的臀尖留下浅浅的牙印。

大古脸上一片绯红，只是小声地晃着腰臀催促：“诺亚……唔啊！”

食指整根突入立刻就被花穴贪婪地绞紧，孤门低笑起来：“想在这里面写下我的名字……”

“……又……在说什么讨厌的话，”大古一句嗔怒，回头看着他的眼神楚楚可怜，“诺亚……诺亚，快点……”

他又在咬嘴唇了。

他在床上不甘心的时候就喜欢咬嘴唇。

孤门捏着大古的下巴伏身亲吻，帮助他纠正这个小小的坏习惯，但手上一分也不让，一会拿捏着玉囊，一会搓揉着顶端，拇指的指甲不停刮搔着小穴的褶皱，大古的腰软得仿佛被抽掉了骨头，穴口被体液润湿让男人更加得逞。

“啊……哈啊……”

孤门轻抬起大古的下颚：“迪迦，‘N’怎么写的？”

孤门屈起食指关节，手指在花径里长长划下。

“啊啊啊！”大古的小腿和脚掌都因为无法忍受快感翘起，只剩下沾着粉色余韵的膝盖勉强支撑着身体，股根的嫩肉在孤门的揉弄下连连微颤，他觉得自己好像马上就要在孤门的手指下高潮了，但这也未免太过丢脸，一想到如今的孤门总是可以措置裕如地将他摆布，大古就莫名的一阵委屈。

“诺亚……呜……别再玩……玩弄我了……”

孤门不理会大古以退为进的小心思，又强硬地探进了两根手指。

“呜……呜……等等……啊啊！”

孤门细长的三指并拢在柔嫩的肠壁不断抠挖，大古被剧烈的快感俘获再没有心思强撑，尖叫痉挛着扑倒在床上，孤门顺势便将软绵绵的大古翻过来，再次仰面压回床上，大古只瞥了头顶的镜子一眼就忙用手腕遮住了眼睛，撩拨似的哼哼着反抗推拒，孤门知道再捉弄下去以迪迦的性子怕是真的会上来脾气，不再逼他，用自己的身体把大古遮得严严实实，含着大古的耳垂低声的哄诱。

“迪迦，我的小情人。”

舌尖探进耳洞色情地舔舐，大古浑身酥麻，大脑完全被灼热的气息融化成一团，仿佛整个人都要被孤门吞进去了，双腿也不再逞强抗拒，欲望又一次击溃理智占了上风，孤门劲瘦的腰身直接趁虚而入挤进秀腿间攻城略地。

“啊……嗯嗯……啊！”

孤门结实的臀肌随着每一下挺动紧绷成性感的形状，一次又一次激起大古脑中那些属于他们私密而淫靡的回忆。大古愈发高昂的欲望宛如一支玉笔，他们的身体贴合得如此紧，让它在每一次蹭动中都能清楚地感受描绘出到孤门形状分明的腹肌。

大古像是想遮掩一般抬起双腿攀上孤门的腰背，但从镜子里看上去就像是欲求不满的贪婪，大古连忙又张开了双腿，可又有种任人肆虐的浪荡，一番挣扎花穴收缩频频白白取悦了入侵者。

“你今天……好敏感……”

“……嗯嗯……嗯……”

大古又是一阵细微的抽动，鼻音软腻，和那个英勇的战士判若两人。

大古不想去看这么靡乱的景象，可眼睛总是不自觉地被孤门健壮的大腿吸引，他从镜中第一次见到孤门赤裸修长的背影叠在自己身上的模样，充满强势的诱惑，让他心底都麻麻痒痒。

孤门想直起身子，大古急忙死死抱住孤门，就是不肯暴露在镜子之下。

“迪迦，你现在的样子很美，你不想看看吗？”

大古愤愤地抵在孤门胸口拼命摇头。

“那……把眼睛遮起来，好吗？”

孤门从床边的小桌抽屉里取出一副眼罩，大古想也不想，如获大赦地顺从了提议。

“会痛吗？”

大古摇了摇头，旋即又觉得身上一轻，孤门似乎从床上离开了。

大古双臂摊开平躺在床上，因为良久无法感受到爱人的安慰，神经逐渐绷紧。

床边隐约传来走动的声音。

“诺亚……”

“别怕，我在这里。”

墨绿色丝绒如碧波抚摸着美妙的轮廓，无暇的皮肤被衬托得愈加粉白，大古被剥夺了视线，感官都因此变得更加敏锐，一想到镜子里的自己不着寸缕，他的呼吸就难以自抑变得急促。

大古抿了抿发干的嘴唇，明明没有被束缚手脚，却依旧听话地维持着张开自己的姿势。

忽然小腹一凉，有淅沥沥的液体在肚脐附近慢慢漾开。

大古不安分地扭着膝盖：“……是什么……”

“一些水溶剂，对身体不会有伤害。”

大古迷迷糊糊间想到自己说不定钻进了孤门的圈套，可马上孤门的手极富技巧性地将液体推满了他的全身，温柔又不失力度的搓揉让大古很快沉沦其中，手指时而划过腋窝和股沟，隔靴搔痒的在每一处敏感撩过，就是怎么也不肯给个痛快。

快感不断累积，逼得大古的细腰像水蛇一样扭动，从未有过的陌生感觉终于让身体放下矜持本能地追逐着孤门的手掌，像期待主人精心保养的刀刃，在一次次触碰下发出妖艳的锋芒。

“迪迦，喜欢吗？”

“……喜欢……嗯……”

“喜欢什么？”

“喜欢……喜欢被你弄得黏糊糊的……呜呜……诺亚快点……给我……”

孤门抬头看向镜子里的大古。那乖顺地奉献自己的模样让他的硬挺愈加胀痛，全身粉嫩晶莹，乳尖像两瓣水润的樱花颤颤巍巍，大古挺着身体大口喘息着，面色酡红，细汗打湿了鬓角，泪痣如甘甜的晨露，让人欲罢不能。

他在强忍着所有不安，张开双臂等待着接受他的一切。

嘴上总是无畏的撩拨，攥紧床单的双手暴露了他的纯情。

孤门再次低下头将小巧的乳头含入口中，大古立马发出了像要哭泣的声音，腰身反射性地高高弹起。

拇指按揉着另一边的小巧，孤门将大古充满肉感的大腿架到腰上：“迪迦，你是我的小情人，对吗？”

“是的，我是你的……嘶……”

大古倒吸一口气，连叫声都卡在喉咙里来不及出口又被孤门冲撞成黏软的呻吟。

“啊啊……慢……啊啊……呃啊！”

大古紧紧抓着枕头，整个人好像都要被撞进床垫里，身体被不断地顶向床头，孤门护住大古的头顶把他捞回怀里开始又一轮进攻。

不知过了多久，大古觉得自己的脑髓都已经被孤门搅得天翻地覆，玉茎顶端缓缓吐出露珠，大古眼看就要达到高潮，不情愿地用大腿内侧蹭着孤门：“等……等，我还不想……”

诺亚知道迪迦不喜欢太早的一个人高潮，马上停下来安慰地吻住大古。

大古软绵绵搂住孤门细致地回吻，两人将快感徐徐延长，等到大古平复一些，孤门干脆抱着大古直接站起迈下了大床。

“呜嗯……全……全都啊啊……进来了……唔唔……”

滑腻的触感和目不能视让大古不得不比往常更用力地抱紧孤门，像个无辜的婴儿吊在孤门的怀里，但孤门胯下的巨物显然不打算伪装慈爱，每一下都凶暴地顶在花心，遍布全身的液体产生了失禁的错觉让大古惊叫不止。

“嗯……啊啊！呜呜……诺亚……呜！”

孤门体力自然不在话下，大古却已是软如粉团摇摇欲坠，孤门抱着大古转身想将他抵在书架上，不过怕书架会刮蹭到大古的后背，转念一想还是摘掉了大古的眼罩将他放了下来。

大古被孤门操弄得意识朦胧，脚尖无意识地紧绷踮起，前后摇摆着丰盈的翘臀口中只剩下咿咿呀呀的娇喘。

“……还要……嗯嗯……”

眼前似乎是有字迹在晃动，大古在颠簸中吃力地看清了书架上密密麻麻的名字。

是圣经。

大古猛然想到这些书籍在人类社会的意义，羞耻感再度冲回意识，大古发现自己正展开双臂趴在箴言面前，仿佛被孤门的肉刃牢牢钉在十字架上。

背德的快感让大古哆嗦连连，头皮发麻几乎无法呼吸：“……诺亚嗯……我……啊啊！”

白浊尽数喷薄在旧约的书脊上，大古浑身抽搐不已，膝盖一软险些撑倒在地。

“啊，弄脏了……”

大古眼神放空，还没有从高潮的余韵中清醒，身体一波一波的发颤，像做错事的小孩一样讷讷自语。

孤门吻着大古汗津津的侧颈无所谓道：“没关系，我会复原的。”

大古瞪了孤门一眼：“哪有这样胡乱用你的力量的……”

孤门被大古双腿发软还义正言辞的模样逗得笑起来，打横抱起大古再次回到床上：“是你让我任性的，你得负责到底了。”

大古搂住孤门，舍不得似的看着他的笑容：“……你好狡猾。”

“嗯，我很自私。”

大古听孤门这么说反而不开心了：“不许这样说自己。”

孤门拉着大古的手按到自己仍然坚挺的硬物上：“迪迦大人，还请不吝赐教。”

大古也被孤门惹得轻笑不止，翻身骑在孤门身上：“那我可得好好教训教训你。”

春宵一度。

待到晨曦微露时，大古手脚酸软不听使唤，已是累得抬都抬不起来了。

“要洗澡吗？”

大古半趴半抱窝在孤门臂膀：“想睡觉了……”

大腿霸道地跨在孤门身上，股间浓稠的液体随着动作流到腿根，大古懒得去管。

“诺亚……”

孤门拨开大古被汗水打湿的刘海：“我在。”

“爆米花也好，摩天轮也好，还有这个夜晚，不要忘记这种感觉，不要忘了爱，不要……忘了我……”

说话的声音越来越小，眼皮沉沉，迪迦甜蜜地坠入了梦乡。

“好，”诺亚亲吻迪迦的额头，“我答应你。”

即使宇宙湮灭。

不负汝心。

—完—


End file.
